


[Bru/Dick+Jay] 采桑子

by aLady



Category: DCU
Genre: AU-Blade Runner 2049, Androids, Implied Thomas jr./Jason, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, No Cape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 銀翼殺手2049 AU
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 2





	[Bru/Dick+Jay] 采桑子

布魯斯韋恩又來到了這處閉鎖了多年的宅子。雖然言之閉鎖，卻非完全棄置，而是閒置多年，只派了幾個家丁來照顧。至於照顧得如何，他並沒有花心思去查驗。這所宅子本是他兄長小湯馬斯的處所，裝飾豪華氣派，曾經門庭若市；但在這裡發生過的事情卻與氣派成反比，他的兄長是黑幫首腦，這裡便是他藏汙納垢的所在，哪還能有什麼正大光明的事蹟呢？

他在小湯馬斯死後繼承了他所有的財產與事業，包含這所房子。經年不至此處的他，今日忽然想來看一看，也許可以在這裡追尋往事，找到記憶中熟悉的身影。

本來豪華氣派的房子，如今因為人煙稀少而看起來有些凋敝。月光照映，卻讓白色的牆壁更加淒冷。園子裡本就種了一些稀有玫瑰，因季節不對而顯得蕭條。後方那些生鏽的籠子，本來關著一些用來觀賞的珍奇異獸，現在空著卻竟有些落寞。

忽然一雙反光的眼與他對上視線。布魯斯定睛一看，是隻毛色光亮的黑貓。貓咪銳利的眼神盯著他瞧，似乎打量著眼前的人類是哪裡闖進來的冒失鬼。布魯斯曾聽這裡的家丁說過，這裡來了一隻黑貓，他們本來養著玩，卻不想被反客為主。這本來不是什麼大事，布魯斯就由他們去，並沒有上心。

怎知他走到哪裡，那隻貓就跟著到哪裡，好似在盯梢。布魯斯忽然想把那隻貓抱起來，可一接近，那隻貓就退到後頭，與布魯斯保持一定的距離。看著尾巴豎起的黑貓，布魯斯想起了一人。

十一年前，他第一次見到那個人就是在這所宅子裡。那時小湯馬斯還掌握著大權，而他故意疏遠權力核心以避免兄長過於疑心。他去外地讀書，選擇了科技相關的主修，畢業以後就成了兄長的御用醫生。

說是御用醫生，主要做的是修復仿生人。

仿生人是現今這個世界上不可或缺的勞力來源，但對於他的兄長來說，仿生人除了是幫派的重要經濟收入，也是是比人類更好的玩物。他曾說過，仿生人不會懷孕，殺了仿生人也不會被判罪，畢竟那只是毀壞一件私有物品。布魯斯於是經常來到此處幫兄長維修他的仿生人。

那時小湯馬斯有一個名叫傑森的仿生人，是仿生人科技公司送給小湯馬斯的禮物。既然是禮物，那自然相貌姣好，體態高䠷。傑森擁有一雙漂亮的藍中帶綠的眼睛，黑色的睫毛濃密而長，每次垂下眼時，布魯斯都會多看他幾眼。他黑色的頭髮襯出了皮膚的白，只是緊蹙的眉頭讓他看起來不易近人。

事實上真是如此。

傑森雖然是禮物，但非常有個性，他並不是一般為了配合人類情慾而開發出來的仿生人，他是第一批擁有「自主意識」的仿生人。在多年的研發過後，科學家終於打算讓仿生人自由發展性格，而傑森就在第一批之列。

他被當作珍奇異獸送給了小湯馬斯。

對於小湯馬斯而言，仿生人就是個物品，他可以隨意對待，傑森也就成為了他的性愛玩物之一。但是傑森是不願意受此屈辱的，他會逃跑，會反抗，所以經常受到小湯馬斯的惡劣對待。在那之後，布魯斯就得替他療傷。

他們第一次見面時，傑森的樣子就像黑貓一樣，充滿著警戒，銳利的眼神沒有從他身上離開過，雖然知道他是醫生，卻總把他當作惡棍般看待。布魯斯並不怪他，畢竟他一出生就被送到了小湯馬斯的手上，而他，是小湯馬斯的弟弟。

知道傑森的顧慮，布魯斯也就順著他，並不強迫他做治療，也不強迫他做其他事。傑森逐漸放下心防，慢慢的，他會安靜地讓布魯斯替他醫治。他的眼神依舊銳利，卻不再有不信任。

多次以後，他們竟熟稔了起來。

布魯斯意外地發現傑森喜歡閱讀，他會偷偷翻閱小湯馬斯的書籍，甚至試圖竊取小湯馬斯的槍支。布魯斯把槍從他手中拿走，塞了一本書給他。傑森不是很高興，但還是乖乖讓布魯斯替他療傷。後來，布魯斯又發現傑森偷藏了一把匕首，他一樣把匕首收走，叮囑他別再藏這些東西，因為布魯斯知道，小湯馬斯不會放過傑森。

「我不懂為何你要在這種地方替那個混蛋做事。」有一天，傑森這樣問他。

「他是我的兄長。」

「這不是原因。」傑森相當聰明，他查覺到布魯斯與這裡的格格不入。

布魯斯並沒有回答他，在這裡，並不適合說出真話。而傑森若不知道真相，對他來說是更為安全的。

傑森見他不說，也沒有繼續逼問。「反正，你值得更好的，不應該在這裡，不應該像我一樣被他圈著。」他不是沒嘗試過逃跑，但一離開這所宅子他就會癱瘓，然後會被那個惡魔丟到籠子裡。傑森是聰明的，那種體驗他並不想要有第二次。

這句話一直烙在布魯斯的心底。在學時，他在書裡讀的東西都說仿生人沒有真正的情感，更沒有真正的思考能力；然而傑森卻不是這樣，他在傑森身上看到了太多的意外。傑森的心思縝密，他對他說的話，雖然冷淡卻是充滿了關心。他心匪石，自然能感受到傑森言行中的細膩。

「你是我唯一見過的好人。」他最後聽到傑森說的話是這句。

那次是他最後一次給傑森治療。小湯馬斯施加在他身上的每下愈況，他得花更多時間修復傑森的身體，這讓他很煩躁，因為他知道小湯馬斯是不會改變的，如果他去遊說，反而會對傑森不利。

「我不是什麼好人。」布魯斯回道。

「你是。」傑森用他還能活動的那隻手觸碰了布魯斯的胸口。「你是好人，那個善良的靈魂就在這裡面。不要否認，你知道我說的都是事實。」

仿生人的體溫比人類還低，但那隻手的溫度卻讓布魯斯感到熾熱。更火熱的是傑森貼著他的唇，布魯斯在傑森的口中嚐到了血味。因為傑森咬了小湯馬斯。

「這個黑幫如果在你的統治之下，會發展得更好。」傑森說，「你會讓我們仿生人能過人的生活。」

他沒有回話，甚至迴避了傑森熱情的眼神。

離開後，布魯斯反覆思索著異常的自己，想從中找到一個答案。他為什麼會這麼在意傑森？難道只是出於研究興趣？不，當然沒有那麼簡單。

他想到了貓。

傑森好像貓，孤僻高傲卻同時擁有著熱情，而那份熱情，只會給他所認可的人。

布魯斯忽然明白了。

他欣賞傑森，而這樣的欣賞帶著情感。以前，他不相信自己會對他人產生感情，更別提仿生人，因為他們的感情不過是晶片裡的數據；然而如今，事實就在眼前，傑森的性格是真實的，他的情感也是真實的，布魯斯對傑森的感覺也是真實的。

一個月後，當他再次來到小湯馬斯這所汙穢的宅邸時，看見的是兄長在傑森的後腦被開了一槍。

仿生人藍色的血液染濕了身上的棉衣，失去光亮的雙眼死死地盯著布魯斯。他的心是震撼的，怒火攻心。

小湯瑪斯告訴他，這名仿生人雖然馴服起來好玩，但他不養這種吃裡扒外的傢伙。原來，在湯瑪斯決定報廢傑森時，傑森試圖反抗，甚至還搶下了槍，卻來不及打死小湯馬斯。小湯瑪斯手中的遙控能控制傑森的身體，他癱瘓在地，然後被處刑。

「把他丟去報廢場，布魯斯，來，來幫我挑選新的仿生人……」

布魯斯收起了自己的驚懾。他從來不想要介入兄長的事業，從來不想掌握任何權力，他的刻意的疏遠都是為了遠離核心。可是如今，他卻恨自己沒有任何權力，阻止不了兄長一再為惡。

仿生人也有生命，他們是有情感、理智的，傑森不但有情感，有理智，他甚至聰明、細膩……然而這一切都成為過去。傑森像極了花園中的玫瑰，多刺卻美，花開一紅。

微涼的濕意將布魯斯帶回了現實中。

下起雨來了。

雨又停了。

那隻黑貓在屋內觀察著自己。他曾聽說貓會報恩，會將自己抓到的獵物送給對牠們有恩的人。布魯斯忽然覺得可愛卻好笑，好笑的是自己今天的這一切全拜傑森所賜。

小湯瑪斯之所以會死，是因為傑森在他的飲食內下了慢性毒藥。他不能下得太明顯，殺人的仿生人會被強制銷毀，所以他用慢性毒藥。布魯斯不知道他是從哪裡弄來的藥，但他成功搞垮了小湯馬斯的健康。如果他再活上半年，就能親眼見到小湯馬斯死去，也能見到布魯斯承繼一切。

當初傑森那句「你會讓我們仿生人能過人的生活」並非空話，事後回想便能知道他早有預謀。他並不同情小湯馬斯，也許世界上少了他這樣一個人會變得更好。只是就算他死了，傑森也已經回不來了。

他接管大權以後，就再也沒踏足此地。這裡，對布魯斯而言，既熟悉又陌生。

黑貓仍然盯著他瞧，而他決定進入屋內。進屋以後又會興起故念，十一年了，他的心還是隱隱發痛。愛上一個仿生人，到底是福還是禍？

一切都像夢一場。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 采桑子 納蘭性德
> 
> 謝家庭院殘更立，燕宿雕梁。月度銀牆，不辨花叢那辨香。 此情已自成追憶，零落鴛鴦。雨歇微涼，十一年前夢一場。


End file.
